Happy Endings
by StayAlive
Summary: Roxas has just left the organization and has left Axel behind. Can Demyx cheer him up? Or just prove himself wrong?
1. Chapter 1

AD: Sheesh, I'm seriously gonna hurt myself if I can't get some stories finished before starting a new one. This idea just came to me one night. So, I just had to write it down. I thought it was cute. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Happy Endings

Axel sighed as he sat on the side walk in The World That Never Was. He was lucky it wasn't raining like it usually did. It was lonely without Roxas.

Axel couldn't believe Roxas had really run away from the organization. _I mean, sure, we'd all like to run away, but we never would really do it, _Axel thought to himself. Axel sighed to himself and stood up. He almost ran into Demyx.

The younger Nobody's eyes widened. "S-sorry, Axel. I didn't know you were getting up."

Axel frowned, but ignored the Nobody in front of him. He started to walk away. Demyx still stood in the same spot.

"A-Axel…you're still upset about Roxas, aren't you?" Demyx asked not meeting the red head's gaze.

Axel looked at the ground and glared at it with hate. Why did Demyx have to be so annoying? "Just leave me alone, Demyx."

Demyx was silent.

Axel looked up at him. He looked sad. Axel sighed angrily and asked, "Alright, what's wrong?" What was he doing? He found Demyx extremely annoying. So why did he care about how he felt now? It was probably just Roxas leaving and all.

Demyx grinned a little. "It's nothing really. I just sorta feel bad for you losing Roxas like that."

Axel looked at Demyx angry and confused. "I don't need your pity," he spat.

Demyx flinched as if Axel had slapped him. "Nevermind, it's not really important I guess," he mumbled.

Axel was now curious. He wanted to know what Demyx was talking about. "No, Tell me."

Now Demyx was confused. Then he smiled. "Oh alright. I was just gonna say that you don't have to be sad. There's always a happy ending."

Axel grinned, but it soon faded. He rested his hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Heh, that's a good idea, but not if you're the bad guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Heh, kid, if you haven't noticed, we're the bad guys."


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Endings

2.

Axel slowly walked down the halls of the castle. It was unbearably lonely without Roxas there at his side. For some reason his mind was on what Demyx had said earlier. There are no happy endings for villains. The bad guys. There just can't be.

Xigbar came strolling down the hall with is hands in his pockets and a crocked smile on his scarred face.

"What's up, Xig?" Axel asked.

"Xemnas just sent 9 on a mission. Heh, total suicide mission, too."

Axel couldn't help but to grin. So Demyx had been wrong after all.

Poor kid.

Demyx failed his mission hours later. For some reason, Axel was sorry to see him go. Nobody else cared though. How could that be Demyx's happy ending?

xXx

Now it was Axel's turn. He knew it, too. He could see Roxas in Sora's eye and that's what angered him.

_So you ran away for this? Pitiful. Hope you're happy at least. You're the good guy now. At least…at least you'll have a happy ending, _Axel thought as he jumped up, his chakrams lighting on fire.

Suddenly, he was on the ground. He stared at Sora. His eyes were just like Roxas's. He was talking, but he wasn't exactly sure of what he was saying. Axel just wanted to see Roxas, one more time.

As he was fading off into the darkness he could've sworn Sora looked exactly like Roxas. I smiled and he smiled back. His lips didn't move, but I heard him say, "Axel, I'll see _you _in the next life."

"Right, see ya then, Roxas."

Roxas, who was quickly looking more and more like Sora, nodded.

Before he knew it, Axel was standing in a dark room in front of Demyx.

"There are happy endings, Axel." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone in the organization didn't have a heart, nor did they like their life. That's why it's a happy ending when we lose. For we are now…at peace." Demyx said fading away for the last time.

Axel took a deep breath. For once, he wasn't worried about Roxas. His shoulders were light with the organization gone. There was even a faint beating in his chest.

_So this was how Organization XIII got their hearts. Xemnas promised a heart and we got one…in the end, _Axel thought also fading away for the last time.

Now it's up to you to decide. Do you believe everyone gets and deserves a happy ending? And do you believe everyone will get one even if they do deserve it?


End file.
